hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 (Meteor Garden 2018)
Episode 2 (第二集) of the ''Meteor Garden'' remake aired on July 9, 2018. It was followed by episode three on July 10. The episode marks the first appearance of Teng Tang Jing. Dong Shan Cai develops feelings for the aloof F4 member, Hua Ze Lei. Lei's crush Jing returns from studying in Paris. Meanwhile, Dao Ming Si starts bullying Shan Cai's best friend, Chen Qing He. Plot After kicking Dao Ming Si in the face, Dong Shan Cai runs to Ming De's rooftop, where she basks in the glory of having defeated Si. Feng Mei Zuo, Xi Men Yan, and Hua Ze Lei bring the still knocked out Si to his home. Mei Zuo and Xi Men playfully wrap him up like a mummy, saying "Si deserved a beating". When he wakes up, Lei explains about Shan Cai being attacked after delivering his food. Mei Zuo reasons that that was the reason she kicked Si, but he just asks, "what does that have to do with me?" Shan Cai goes to the rooftop to return Lei's handkerchief. She eventually finds him playing the violin in the music room. Lei appears irritated at being interrupted and tells her to keep the handkerchief. Shan Cai thanks him for protecting her the other day and asks if she can meet him on the rooftop again. He replies "then I won't go there again." A few minutes later, two employees of Si walk up to Shan Cai. They inform her that he wishes to apologize to her and will give her a new phone. Shan Cai is brought to his mansion, where she is put through a rigorous makeover. Si's butler, who tells that "Si is a very nice guy", escorts her to a room. She finds a photo of the F4 as children and comments about Lei's cuteness. Si reveals his presence and asks if she likes Lei, which she does not exactly answer. He then condescendingly asks her if she wants to be his girlfriend. She rejects him by saying "I will never date a narcissist like you". That weekend, Shan Cai tells best friend Jiang Xiao You about the F4 while working at the tea shop. Lei and Xi Men suddenly enter the store. By the way Shan Cai acts around Lei, Xiao You correctly guesses that she has a crush on him. The following Monday, Shan Cai finds Lei on the rooftop. He has drawn Eurasia on the wall and tells her about Paris. Afterwards, two classmates Li Xin Hui and Jiang Bai He tell Shan Cai about Lei's love for Teng Tang Jing, who is studying abroad. The revelation depresses Shan Cai and that night she runs into Lei staring lovingly at a poster of Jing. He bends down to kiss her on the cheek. Jing arrives at Ming De the following day. The F4 take her to a restaurant that night. Lei behaves sullenly as he is jealous of the attention Jing is paying to the others. Sometime later, Si attempts to give Shan Cai a new phone. Shan Cai does not give him a change to give it to her. Over the next few days, Si begins to notice how close she is to her friend, Chen Qing He. Si sends Qing He a Joker card. Shan Cai becomes infuriated and confronts Si, declaring that she will not let him bother Qing He. The next day, Shan Cai and Qing He go to the cafeteria. She goes to leave, when she sees Si walking towards her. Shan Cai bumps into someone and falls onto the floor. Si starts bullying her. Lei steps in to protect Shan Cai, which angers Si and causes him to cut off their friendship. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Zhuang *Shan Cai's mother Notes *Episode two of Meteor Garden follows chapters four through ten of the original manga. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden (2018) Category:Meteor Garden (2018) episodes